Au temps de ma mère
by sombre-chose
Summary: kuneko est une jeune Shinobi, élève de Neji Hyuuga. Un malheureu incident vas l'équarter de son senseï mais, en même temps, la raprocher de Neji hyuuga, le révolté, l'incotrolable. CHAP 6 ONLINE!
1. Présentations!

Titre : Retour au temps de ma mère.  
  
Autheur : Myoubi X  
  
Date : 2 aout 2004.  
  
Couple : Vous le saurez en lisant la suite. Possibilité de YAOI ou SHOUNEN AI (pour celles (je dis bien celles!) qui savent ce que c'est. Pour ceux (je dis bien ceux) qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, c'est un couple homosexuel. (de mecs). Pour les autres couples, ben, c du hétéro.. (CHOUUU!!! (lol!!))  
  
Temps (très important dans cette fic) : L'action débute plusieurs années après l'examen des chuunins. 16 ans, en vrai. Le reste, c passe dans l'action présente, (enfin... j'avance un peu la... j'créer!) quand l'équipe de la mission ''sauvons sasuke des pattes de Orochimaru'' reviens au village!  
  
.........  
  
Chapitre 1!  
  
.........  
  
Bonjour! Je m'apelle Kuneko! Je suis la fille de Kurenaï, la meilleur Jouinin qui soit!! ! Comme ma mère, j'ai les yeux rouges, les cheveux noirs, mais pas bouclés. Je suis assez petite, ce qui est mon complexe principale en ce moment (il y a aussi mes seins, qui grossissent pas... Mes cheveux qui sont pas si soyeux... mes jambes trop petites... et pleins d'autres choses...) J'ai 16 ans, toutes mes dents et capable de mettre mes sandales toute seule! Nan, sans rire, je suis maintenant Chuunin, une des meilleurs, qui, selon tout les Senseï, deviendrai bientôt jounin.  
  
Mes techniques sont plutôt variées. J'utilise beaucoup de ninjutsu, je suis excellente au taïjutsu. Ma faiblesse est le genjutsu. Malheureusement. J'adore lancer des kunaï au monde qui m'énerve (en prennant bien soin de viser a côter, bien sur!). C'est ce qui me vaut mon surnon, kunaï. (kuneko... kunaï... sa ressemble... enfin, selon mon Senseï.)  
  
Je suis dans l'équipe de Miho et Suho. Miho est un enfant trouver. Il a été élever par Tenten senseï. Qui elle, est mariée a Sasuke Senseï. Ensembles, ils on eu Suho. Donc, ils sont comme des frères. (logiiiique!)  
  
Suho peut utliser le Sharingan. Mais pas Miho. Ils sont spécialisé dans les tecniques de Katon (bien sur....) et ils peuvent vous flamber le village a eux tout seul, s'ils le veulent...!! (au feuu!) Grâce a Miho, au tempérament joyeux, Suho n'a pas été affecter par le tempérament déprimant de Sasuke-kun...Ils sont donc des coéquipiers interessant!  
  
Et mon senseï, et non le moindre, Neji Hyuuga! !  
  
C'est pourquoi notre équipe est la meilleure... la plus belle... La plus unie, la plus si, la plus sa!!! Il essaie de nous apprendre le plus de jutsu possible, et encourage fortement le travail d'équipe. il a forcé Miho et Suho a m'apprendre toutes leur techniques de Katon et moi, a leur apprendre toutes mes techniques de Raiton (la foudre, pour les incultes.). Nous avons donc beaucoup de techniques en réserve, une quantité incroyable de chakra pour notre age, des stratégie a en faire pâlir les Nara, et un esprit d'équipe indissociable.  
  
Bon, demain, on doit partir en mission. On doit récupérer une petite fille kidnapée par des criminels qui croient pouvoir en tirer une récompense. Ils l'ont emmenée dans la forêt. Mais elle est vaste la foret! Pas grave! Avec le Byakugan de Senseï, sa va être aussi de facile de crier ''neji san lit des play boy!''... Merde. C'est même pas vrai! C'est kiba Senseï sa...  
  
Demain, on verra, ce que donnera la mission.  
  
Et voilà! Bon, c'étais un chapitre pour introduire l'histoire la... Le prochain sera meilleur, je le promet! Parce que, inventer une équipe, faut leur donner des trucs, des tecniques... des noms et un Senseï.  
  
Le prochain!  
  
Jour 1 : le départ.  
  
Après plusieurs heures de marche.  
  
''byuakugan!''  
  
kuneko :Tu vois quelque chose, Senseï?  
  
Neji : Oui, ils ont fait un feu. Ils sont 6. Beaucoup trop pour un simple enlèvement, selon moi.  
  
Oups... c'est vrai que c'est un peu trop... Est-ce que quelque chose de fâcheux serais en vue pour l'équipe de Kuneko? A suiiivre! !  
  
REVIEW! S'il you plaiiit ! Vous voyez? C'est le petit bouton, a gauche, en bas! ;) j'aime beaucoup les review! Lancez moi des fleurs ou des tomates, c'est toujours apprécier! 


	2. le départ!

Chapitre 2 : Le départ.  
  
''byuakugan''!  
  
Kuneko :Tu vois quelque chose, Senseï?  
  
Neji : Oui.. Je les vois, ils ont fait un feu, et ils sont 6. La fillette est attachée, a un arbre. Je crois qu'elle dort. Surement de la drogue.  
  
Miho : 6... C'est pas un peu.. trop?  
  
Suho : c'est vrai. D'habitude, un enlèvement ne requiert que 2 shinobis. 6, c'est trop voyant.  
  
Les 4 Shinobis de la feuille recherchaient une petite fille nommée Maijin. (sa fait bcp de ''I'' hein? A prononcé Maï-i-ji-n). Elle n'a que 7 ans et a été enlevée pendant la nuit. Tout les shinobis de la maison qui constituaient la garde ont été assassinés. Elle est la fille de shizune, la meilleure amie de l'hokage, Tsunade. Elle est concidérée comme étant la fille de l'hokage parfois. Puisque L'Hokage, Tsunade, est sa marraine et elle la traine partout.  
  
Kuneko : Neji Senseï, quelle stratégie on utilise?  
  
Neji : On vas ce cacher dans les arbres. Quand je vous le dirai, vous les tuerai tous, avec des kunai. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller chercher Maijin.  
  
Miho : heu... En connaissant bien la psychologie féminine, je suggère que ce soit Kunaï-chan qui aille la chercher.  
  
Neji, Suho et Kuneko : Pourquoi????  
  
Miho : ben... j'ai essayer d'aider une petite fille dans la rue et, dès que je l'ai touchée, elle s'est mise a crier!!!  
  
Kuneko : elle s'est peut-être sentie attaquée...  
  
Miho : mais heu! Je voulais l'aider moi!!! Elle avait un genou en sang!  
  
Neji : bon, je voudrais pas interrompre votre discussion, oh combien intéressante, mais, on a une mission a faire!!  
  
Suho : Donc, les gars, on lance les armes. Kunaï-chan va chercher Maijin.  
  
Tout le monde : ok!!  
  
Rendu près du feu...  
  
Neji, Suho, Miho lancèrent leur kunaï et touchèrent toutes leur cibles. Ils ce retournèrent pour voir Kuneko qui courrait vers Maijin. Dès qu'elle la toucha, elle disparut.  
  
Neji : QUOI?!?! MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE?  
  
Kuneko : elle.. s'est... est disparue!  
  
Miho : Merde! J'me disais que c'étais trop facile!!  
  
Au même moment, un homme sortit du feuillage derrière eux, avec Maijin sous un bras, un kunaï dans l'autre. Il le lança. Il vint ce planter dans la jambe de kuneko.  
  
L'homme : tu cours trop vite toi... Faut ralentir un peu!  
  
Pendant que Kuneko regardait sa blessure, sacrait, regardait le crotté d'un œil a faire pâlir Kyuubi, re-sacrait, les garçons avaient tous pris kunai a la main (pas kuneko! L'arme!!) et ce mirent en position de défense.  
  
L'homme, ayant une main de libre, fit plusieurs signes de la main et dirigea sa main ouverte vers Kuneko. Un rayon de chakra en sortit et vint percuter Kuneko de plein fouet, qui n'avait pas eu le réflexe de partir, son kunai la faisant trop souffrir.  
  
Et, après avoir vu le regard épouvanté de Kuneko, les 3 garçons la regardèrent disparaître, impuissants. (mais non! Pas des impuissants dans le sens du cul!! Ds le sens de ''je peux rien faire'' éè c'est ben triste.....)  
  
[Fin du chap 1! ]  
  
Bon ben heu... Je crois que, selon mes calculs, la romance a l'eau de rose milie no.5, devrait arrivée dans le chap. 3.  
  
Heu... quoi dire quoi dire... rien pentoute! Lol!!! Mais neji a quelque chose a vous dire lui...  
  
Neji : ÉCOUTEZ LA PAS! C'EST UNE FOLLE! UNE SPYCOPATHE! ELLE DOIT PAS CONTINUER LA FIC! ELLE VA ME FAIRE MOURIR DE HONTE DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE, OU DANS LES AUTRES, C'EST UNE QUESTION DE TEMPS!! JE VOUS EN SUPLIIIIIS! AIDEZ MOI!  
  
Milie : bon heu... neji doit aller au dodoooo! ! 


	3. l'arrivée au vieu village de konoha!

Chapitre 3 : L'arrivée... au vieux village de la feuille!?!??!  
  
Auteur : Myoubi X  
  
Date : 3 août 2004  
  
Lieu : eu.. ben, chez moi!  
  
Avec : personne...  
  
Inspiration : songe d'une nuit d'été de milie... (mon rêve!!!, pas le sheakespear! (sa s'écrit pas comme sa, hein?))  
  
AVERTISSEMENT : je vieillis pour mon propre intérêt l'age des Shinobis de la feuille. Bref, je vieilli tout les jeunes. Exemple : manga = 12-13 ans, en générale. Fic de milie = 17-18 ans, en générale, ehehheheheh!!!!  
  
..........  
  
Chapitre 3 : l'arrivée... Au vieux village de la feuille!?!??!?  
  
..........  
  
Kuneko ouvrit les yeux... Lentement...Très doucement... Elle avait une armée de humpty dumpty qui lui couraient un marathon dans la tête. En regardant autour d'elle elle reconnut la forêt (pas ben ben dur! C'EST DES ARBRES!!!). En se levant, elle appela ses compagnons (hehhe, sa fait robin des bois un peu, hehe) .  
  
Personne ne lui répondit.  
  
Elle regarda sa jambe, encore ensanglantée. Le sang commençais a coaguler. Elle enleva le kunaï car, si elle attendait plus longtemps, le sang coagulerait autour de l'arme... Sa ferait mal d'arracher sa.  
  
Elle se leva, déterminée a marcher jusque au village. Elle ne pouvait pas retrouver ses amis dans son état. Déprimant.  
  
Elle marcha... Longtemps. Le village ne lui avait pas sembler si loin pourtant...  
  
Finalement! Elle le vit! Le soulagement total, s'en était presque jouissif! Elle marcha et... s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas son village. Enfin, oui, c'était le village de Konoha mais, pas celui qu'elle connaissait! Il était plus petit, des fortification plus petites, en bois en plus! Non mais! Qui a idée de faire des fortification en bois!?!? C'est en pierre qu'il faut les faire!!!  
  
Elle alla a la porte. Les deux ninja en corvée de garde aujourd'hui étaient assez jeunes. Elle leur fit un signe de bonjour et se prépara a entrer quand.  
  
-EH! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la toi!? Arrette! Tu as besoin de nous dire qui tu es pour entrer dans le village!  
  
-Heu... Je suis Kuneko, la fille de Kurenaï-san.  
  
-Hey, si Kurenaï-sama avait une fille de ton age, elle t'aurais certainement eu a –6 ans! Donc, tu mens. Vas t'en!  
  
-Mais! He!! J'habite ici! Écoutez! J'ai été blessée en mission, avec mes coéquipiers! Je les ai perdus!  
  
- Dis nous, qui sont tes coéquipiers et qui est ton senseï.  
  
- Ce sont Miho et Suho Uchiwa, mon Senseï est Neji Hyuuga.  
  
-Elle ment comme elle respire, c'est pas croyable! Et tu te crois crédible en plus!  
  
-Mais, de quoi parlez vous... oO??  
  
-Les deux Uchiwa que tu nous a nommés, ils ne peuvent exister! Le seul membre encore vivant de la lignée des Uchiwa est Sasuke.  
  
-Et Neji Hyuuga, que tu dit être ton Senseï, est présentement a l'infirmerie, pour cause de grandes blessures dues a une mission qui a mal tournée. Il n'est revenu que depuis ce matin, presque au bout de son sang.  
  
-QUOII?!?!? – pense – mais... comment senseï peut-être blessé? Je dois aller le voir! Il ne doit pas mourir tout seul!  
  
Et elle partit, comme une flèche. Peut importe si les deux ninja la suivaient, elle s'en foutait. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était son senseï...  
  
Elle arriva a l'hôpital. Elle n'était pas pareil elle non plus. Pourtant au même endroit, elle était plus petite, plus calme.  
  
Peu importait le look de l'hôpital, Neji avant tout!  
  
Elle courut le petit escalier, arriva a l'office. Sur une feuille, le nom des patients, avec leur numéro de chambre. Il y en avait une pour Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto et Sasuke. Une autre pour Neji. La 208. Donc, deuxième étage, 8e porte.  
  
Elle couru encore. Arrivée en haut...  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!!  
  
Elle avait couru sans penser a sa blessure. –Pense- oh mon dieu... J'étais tellement absorbée par Neji que je n'y pensais plus. Maintenant, sa saigne éè!!! La plaie c'est déchirée... Aouch...-  
  
-Mademoiselle, ne criez pas comme sa! Presque tout les patients de l'étage dorment!  
  
Oubliant déjà l'infirmière, elle chercha la chambre.  
  
Arrivée devant, elle vu a l'interrieur un jeune homme, assis dans son lit.  
  
Il était couvert de bandages, sur le torse, les bras et plusieurs pansements a la figure. Non seulement il avait manger la claque de sa vie mais aussi...  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Il leva le tête, surpris par le cris de la jeune fille devant son lit.  
  
Non seulement LE Neji dans le lit était énormément blessé mais aussi...  
  
-T'ES QUI TOI????  
  
-Pardon?  
  
... Il était extrêmement jeune aussi...-Pense : enfin... j'ai l'air plus jeune... Lui donne 17 ans.-  
  
-Nan mais, je suis où moi?!?!?  
  
-Pardon? (bis!)  
  
... Extrêmement sexy aussi...  
  
-Mais, merde, pas moyen d'être tranquille? T'es une échappée de l'asile ou quoi??  
  
... Extrêmement chiant aussi...  
  
-Heu... Vous êtes vraiment Neji Hyuuga?  
  
-J'ai l'air d'être qui? Orochimaru?  
  
( applaudissez tout le monde, Neji a fait une blague... JOKE OF THE YEAR! Neji: ah, ta yeule toi... Milie: mais heu!)  
  
-Mais qui êtes vous, c'est vous qui faites tout ce raffut?!??!  
  
L'infrimière entra, frurieuse, pour en ressortir avec une Kuneko ahurit comme 10...  
  
- MAIS HEU! LACHEZ MOI!! C'EST PAS MOI LA WEIRDO ICI! C'EST LUI! C'EST MON SENSEÏ! IL A RAJEUNIT, MERDE! ÉCOUTEZ MOI A LA FIN!  
  
Elle se tue. Et repartit :  
  
-ET PUTAIN DE MERDE! SOIGNEZ CETTE SALOPERIE DE JAMBE QUI PISSE LE SANG!!!  
  
Neji sortit de la chambre.  
  
-Ton, Senseï??  
  
Kuneko tourna vers lui des yeux supliants de petit chiens battus.  
  
-Errrr... Mademoiselle... laissez la donc rester, c'est ma cousine, qui revient d'un voyage. Je ne l'avais pas reconnue a cause de la morphine que vous m'avez injecter.  
  
...  
  
-Et bordel, réduisez la dose, j'en ai de la misère a garder les yeux ouverts...  
  
Et Kuneko se réfugia dans la chambre, avant que Neji et l'infirmière l'eurent remarquer.  
  
-Heu... Voici les pansements pour votre cousine... Le désinfectant et la ouate.  
  
Et elle partit.  
  
Neji soupira et entra. Galèeeere.....  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 2!  
  
Revieeeews ! Désolée si c'est pas clair! Explications plus claires dans le prochain chapitre!  
  
Preview : Jour 3 : Discussion dans une chambre d'hôpital...  
  
Neji :Donc, si je comprend bien, tu viens d'une autre époque et je suis ton senseï la dedan!?!? WTF!?!?!?!? Mais a quoi j'ai penser moi....  
  
Kuneko :He, la! C'est super, on est les plus forts!!!  
  
Neji :Si tu le dit...  
  
[Fin chapitre 2]  
  
Finalement, le parfum arrive pt au chapitre 4 ou 5... Désolée ! 


	4. Discussion dans une chambre d'hopital

Chapitre 4 : discussion dans une chambre d'Hôpital.  
  
Bon, on vas couper court aux previews plates d'une fic.  
  
BLA BLA BLA!  
  
Tout le monde est content? Merci...!  
  
---  
  
........  
  
Discussion dans une chambre d'hôpital.  
  
........  
  
Kuneko : Maiiiis! Pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu étais mon cousin!? Franchement, sa trompait personne, ton truc de morphine!  
  
Neji : Ah... Mais, si ça ne te plait pas, je peux très bien appeler l'infirmière et lui demander de te sortir... A coup de pieds où je pense, par exemple.  
  
Kuneko : eeeer... J'préfère ta version 28 ans... (bon, je sais que les ages ne fonctionnent pas mais, je vous en supplie, lecteurs de mon cœur, passez outre c'est excès de ''je-veux-que-neji-soit-beau-jeune-et-fort'' D'accord?)  
  
Neji : de quoi tu parles?  
  
Kuneko : écoutes, je sais pas ce qui c'est passer... mais, je vais essayer de t'expliquer quand même...  
  
( je vous fait un petit résumé, comme sa, si y'a des trucs incompris, vous allez comprendre! ! En plus, vous aurez droit aux impressions de Kuneko!)  
  
Alors... on étaient partis en mission, retrouver Maijin, la petite fille de Shizune, la nièce de Tsunade, l'Hokage. Elle a été enlevée par 6 Shinobis, dont on ne connaît pas le village. On a bien vite fait de la retrouvée, de battre les kidnapeurs. Lorsque j'ai essayer de l'attrapée elle, elle a disparut. Pour réapparaître dans les bras d'un homme qui avait surgis des bois. Il m'a lancer un kunaï dans la jambe, ensuite, j'ai reçu son jutsu en pleine figure, et, boum, je me retrouve dans la forêt, évanouis, loin de mon équipe chérie...  
  
Quand je suis arrivée aux portes du village, deux ninja m'on dit que, si j'étais la fille de Kurenaï, elle aurait accouchée de moi, a –6 ans. En arrivant ici, je croyais retrouver mon senseï mais, au lieu de sa, kef, je trouve sa réplique... En plus petit. Plus hargneuse aussi. –Pense : plus sexy par contre...-  
  
J'en déduis donc que, le jutsu du kidnapeur m'a fait revenir dans le temps. T'as quel age?  
  
Neji : 18 ans.  
  
Kuneko : Donc, j'ai reculer de... -Calcul- De 10 ans.  
  
Neji : pff, c'est n'importe quoi. Approche, assoie toi sur le lit. J'vais soigner ta jambe...  
  
Kuneko : pff, me touche pas! J'suis capable de soigner toute seule!  
  
Neji – assez convaincant- approche, j'ai dis!  
  
Kuneko : oui Senseï !  
  
Neji : Ne m'appel pas Senseï, les gens pourraient penser a des trucs...  
  
Et tout en soignant la jambe de la blessée, Neji lui expliqu'a ce qu'il voulait dire par ''des trucs''... (si vous comprenez pas vous aussi, demandez a Neji... Neji : Heu oh! Déjà que je dois expliquer sa a une épaisse, tu peux bien le faire! Kuneko : qui est une épaisse!?!??!? Neji : personne, personne...-- mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici moi?)  
  
Plus tard...  
  
Neji : J't'e crois pas plus...  
  
Kuneko : ton problème... Aouch!  
  
Neji : Quoi? T'es fait mal?  
  
Kuneko : Tu pourrais pas faire attention!??!?!  
  
Neji : tu pourrais pas être un peu plus gentille? Tu parlais de toi comme étant la meilleur Jounin de ta promotion! Pff, tu cris que tu soufre a cause de l'alcool a friction... Tu serais pas un peu douillette et vantarde?  
  
Kuneko : tss, j't'affronte quand tu veux! Et j'te battrai a plates coutures!  
  
Neji : On verras quand on sera là...  
  
Kuneko : -nuuuh! –tire la langue-  
  
Neji : rentre ta langue, sinon, j'la coupe.  
  
Kuneko : oO...  
  
Et ils continuèrent ''gaiement'' de s'emmerder l'un l'autre...  
  
[Fin du chapitre 3!]  
  
Previews du Chapitre 4 : Mais où je vais aller moi!?  
  
Neji : hum... Kuneko... Où vas tu aller rester?  
  
Kuneko : Nul part! je rentre chez moi! Ça doit pas être bien bien dur de renverser le Jutsu! J'en ai marre, veut retrouver mon équipe!  
  
Neji : hum... Je veux pas être rabat joie mais, sa ce fait pas en criant...  
  
Kuneko : ''neji-senseï lis des play-boy!''  
  
Neji: HEIN!!??!  
  
Kuneko: oh heu... mon erreur, laisse faire! Tu disais?  
  
Neji : non non, tu vas m'expliquer sa!  
  
-BOUM!-  
  
Neji : eh merde!  
  
- Son de la pluie qui tombe, lol, connais pas l'homonatopé! !-  
  
Neji : tu vas m'expliquer sa, chez moi!  
  
Kuneko : aieuh... vais me faire tirer les oreilles... éè! 


	5. mais où je vais aller moi!

Chapitre 5 : Mais où je vais aller moi?!?!

Encore une fois, j'coupe!!

BLAAAAAAAAAAA BLA BLA....

Happy? Good...

Mais où je vais aller moi!?

Infirmière: Hum... Hyuuga San.... je suis désolée mais, vous êtes celui qui a le mieux récupérer de toute l'équipe et, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir...quitter la chambre. Si ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt, bien sure.

( N/A : bon, a vrai dire, je crois que il est celui qui aurait récupérer le moins vite... Avec deux trous dans le corps, sa va maaaaal!! Mon pauvre Neji ! Meurt pas! Ze refuse!!!

Mais, pour en revenir a mon histoire qui marche jamais, c'est parce que je n'avais pas trouver d'autre raison pour sortir neji de la, rapidement...)

Neji : d'accord.

Kuneko : oh, tu dois partir de l'hopital, déjà?!?!? Wow, belle capacités de réabilitation!

Neji : Pouquoi tu me dit sa?

Kuneko : aucune idée, j'avais rien a dire, c'est tout.

Neji : - Regarde croche en cris- t'es vraiment bizzard toi.

Kuneko : t'es pas le premier a me le dire.

Infirmière : hum, hyuuga san...

Neji : oui oui, je me dépêche.

Infirmière : c'est que nous avons un nouveau patient qui vient d'arriver. Et il est gravement blessé!

Neji : d'accord. Mais, s'il vous plait, faites sortir cette fille d'ici.

Kuneko : ké-wa?!?!?! (traduction : QUOI!??!?!)

Infirmière : mademoiselle, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Kuneko : TU VAS ME LE PAYER!!! J'AURAI TA PEAU, PRÉPARE TOI A MOURIR!

Neji : bye bye!

Kuneko: -continu a beugler-

-Plu tard, quand Neji sort.-

Kuneko : bon, y'était temps que tu sorte!

Neji : KÉ-WA?!?! T'es encore là toi!??!?

Kuneko : beuh! Crois pas que tu vas me fuir aussi facilement!! T'es la seule personne que je connaisse ici! Alors, heu, hein, j'te lâcherai pas!!!!!!

Neji –regarde au ciel- : pourquoi sa m'arrive a moi!?

-Plus tard-

Kuneko : ahlalala, il commence a faire sombre, là... J'vais rentrer moi. Byeee!!

Neji : hum...Rentrer où?

Kuneko : ben la! Ça va de soi! J'rentre chez MOI!

Neji : hum... Dans ton monde la? Dans le futur?

Kuneko : Ben oui! J'en ai marre moi, du passé!! Sa doit pas être ben ben dur d'inverser ce maudit jutsu a la con! J'fou l'camp!

Neji : je veux pas jouer les rabats joie, mais, je crois, moi, que sa va être long.

Kuneko : heeeeeeein?!?!? Pourquoiii?!?!

Neji : intuition...

Kuneko : meeeeeeerdeuh!

Neji : et en attendant, où vas tu rester?

C'est alors que Kuneko fais une face trop mignonne de chien battu, a en faire pleurer un pneu de tracteur.

Neji : J'ai compris le message...

Wééééééé! Fin du chapitre 5! Yayayyayaa! ! Je m'excuse si sa ressemble pas trop au preview mais, c'est la vie, j'écris mes préviews avant le chapitre, lol. Au moins, sa vous donne une idée de quoi je vais parler!

Neji : ouin mais la, je trouve que sa vient un peu monotone la...

Myoubi : tu trouves?

Neji : un peu...

Myoubi : tien donc... Trouve pas moi. Lectrices/lecteurs, qu'en pensez-vous? Une petite review pour me le faire savoir??? ! (face a faire pleurer le tracteur).

En passant, un mini questionnaire s'impose, lol!

Les chapitres, trop courts?

Trop de dialogue?

Pas assez dévelopé?

Monotone?

Plate? Oo......

Copier/coller dans le texte de la review, SVP. Si sa vous chante, bien sur... Veux pas imposer!!!!


	6. La première nuit chez neji

Au temps de ma mère, chapitre 6! déjà?!?! !

Disclaimère (hehe..) : rien a moi, tout a Masashi Kishimoto (que l'on vénère tous, pour sa magnifique œuvre qu'est naruto). Sauf kuneko, totallement a mua. Si vous voulez l'utilisée comme perso dans une fic, me le demander avant (même si s'a m'étonnerais que kelkun la veuille !). je ne mords pas, je ne griffe pas non plus (JE DÉCHIQUÈTE!) .

--------------------------------

Arrivée a l'appartement de Neji, Kuneko ouvrit de grands yeux. L'appartement de Neji était beau. Chose impensable, il était chaleureux, invitant a la détente, a l'ouverture, un peu a la mélancolie, un peu a la joie de vivre. Bref, tout le contraire de Neji qui lui donnait parfois des envies de suicide, tellement il pouvait être déprimant, parfois. Faut dire que sa jeunesse n'avait pas été rose...

Kuneko : neji.....c'est beau comme endroit!

Neji : kef, je l'ai acheter comme sa.

Kuneko : me semblait aussi... trop beau pour être vrai...

Un courant d'air effleura la joue de Kuneko, pasant par le cou de Neji. Tout deux eurent un frisson.

Neji : il doit y avoir une fenêtre ouverte...

Et il partit a la recherche de la fenêtre, plantant son hôte dans l'entrée.

Kuneko, ce sentant mal-a-l'aise, détailla la pièce que laissait entrevoir la porte ouverte. Sans doute le salon; il y avait une télévision. –pourquoi me gènée? Je vais rester ici pour longtemps, a entendre parler Neji. J'vais explorer seule alors, s'il ne me montre rien – pensa Kuneko. Et puis, on dirais que il a peur de me montrer sa vie, alors que mon Senseï est si ouvert maintenant... je me demande vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé, pour qu'il ouvre enfin son cœur. Peut-être a une fille?

Elle fouina, dans le salon, testant la molestée du divan, effleurant la carpette de ses peids nus, touchant la bibliothèque d'ailleur bien remplie... De quoi?

Kuneko : Grosse salope et froufrou minou...putainn! Ah non, c'est Grande Salamandre et Toutou mignon. (ahahaaa! J'vous ai fait peurs?!?! X3)

Encore traumatisée par son lapsus, Kuneko continua son exploration de la bibliothèque. Des livres de Jutsu... encore des livres de Jutsu... toujours des livres de.. etc. oh, que voie-je-tu? Un livre philosophique! ''L'alchimiste'' Par paolo Coello (mais non! Je fais pas de pub, WTF?!?!lol, vous le lirez, hein? très intéressant comme livre !) et un livre de recettes de cuisine! ''le cercle des fermière du québec''! (page 306, volume 3, excellente recette de crèpe...) et, ooooh! Le seigneur des anneaux! ...mais que fait-il avec sa dans sa biblio? Kef, c'est nul ce livre!!!! (j'approuve!)

Neji : que fais-tu a regarder mes livres?

Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle en échappa le livre. Il fit un bruit mou lorsqu'il toucha le tapis si moelleux.

Neji : je fais venir de la pizza?

Toute éberluée, kuneko releva la tête.

-De la pizza? Tu manges sa toi? Il me semble que sa ne te ressemble pas...

-Alors, je peux très bien faire des sandwichs...Si tu me crois si dépourvu de personnalité, tu te trompe!

-D'la pizza alors!

Neji avait eu l'air triste, lorsqu'il lui avait reprochée son manque de jugement. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un blanc terne... Triste, comme un ciel au dessus d'une mer orageuse. Gris...

Après la pizza, (pépéroni, fromage, steak haché, croute farcie... aaar! –bave-) Kuneko laissa échapper un long baillement, étirant ses bras et jambes. Neji, a qui rien n'échapait, décida de lui montrer sa chambre. Il y avait toujours eu une pièce dont il ne s'était jamais servie. Une autre chambre a couché, au cas ou il aurait vécu avec quelqu'un... Ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé si la jeune demoiselle serait restée dans son époque... Il se complaisait dans la solitude, la rancune, la noirceur...

La chambre était plus froide que le reste de la maison. Les murs, blancs, paraissent gris a cause des tatamis de natte jaune. Une seule grande fenêtre donnait sur le monde de konoha. Par chance, elle pouvait être cachée par un rideau, la protégeant ainsi des perverts... (kakashi et jiraya : zut...). Un garde robe a gauche de la porte, une petite table, avec des chandelles posées dessus. Voilà ce que contenait la chambre. Pas de futon?

Neji : il faudra t'en acheter un demain...

Kuneko : mais, quand même, Neji! Je ne resterai pas longtemps ici! Ne fait pas de grosses dépenses pour moi!

Neji : le mien est presque fini... Il est tout bosselé. Quand tu partiras, je jetterai celui qui me sert présentement et prendrai le nouveau. En attendant demain, il faut te trouver quelque chose... Tu pourrais dormir sur le divan du salon. Tu avais l'air a l'aimer tout a l'heure...

Et c'était vrai.

5 minutes plus tard, kuneko fermait ses yeux, posait sa tête sur l'oreiller, rabattait les couvertures sur ses épaules. La nuit allait être mouvementée; un orage arrivait au loin, au dessus du village de Konoha. (comment sa, mouvementée dans un autre sens? Tssss, bandes de perverses en chaleur! Vous pensez qu'a sa ou koi?!?!)

end of the chapter!!!

J'espere que vous avez aimer! J'ai essayer de rendre sa un peu plus sentimental mais, Neji et Kuneko se connaissent a peine! Un peu de patience ! Revieeeeeeew, je ne mord pas!!!!!! ! Enfin, sa dépend... hehehe...


	7. Pourquoi?

Au temps de ma mère, Chapitre 7 : Pourquoi?

Disclamer : blablabla, vous connaissez le truc la, rendu au chap 7!

----------------------------

Une odeur de crêpes flotta lentement jusqu'aux narines de Kuneko.

Les couvertures volèrent, l'oreiller fût projeter au loin, heurtant le –beau- visage de Neji qui arrivait dans le salon. Il avait une casserole a la main, qui contenait une crêpe, une spatule dans l'autre main. Il portait même un tablier...

-Hahum!!!!!!

-Waaaaa! Neji! T'as fait des crêpes!!!

Neji pointa de la spatule l'oreiller qu'il avait reçu au visage, l'air mécontent...

-Heho! T'étais obliger de me lancer sa?

-Ah haaa ... Gomen !

-Tssss... Viens manger, c'est prêt!

Kuneko trottinât jusqu'à la table basse de la cuisine. Deux assiettes, disposées une en face de l'autre. Elle s'assit sur le coussin, pris sa fourchette, son couteau et...

-ITADAKIMASUU! –bon appétit, en japonais, ou, merci pur la bouffe... truc du genre-

Elle dévora sa crêpe, avide de nourriture. But son verre de jus d'orange d'un trait, comme une assoifée et...

-Neji , tes crêpes manque de sucre...

-KÉWAAA? Va te faire voir, je les ai toujours faites comme sa! Donc, c'est sa ou rien!

-Oui Senseï!

-heu... Arrête de m'appeler comme sa! Tu sais que j'aime pas!

-Oué oué! Mais, c'est tellement tentant de t'énerver, tu prend si facilement !

-Grrrmbll...

-Bougonne pas comme sa! Tu es si mignon quand tu souris! Tu ressemble a un petit garçon! Les filles pourrait te courir après si tu n'étais pas aussi renfermer!!!!

-C'est ce que TU dis! Moi, je m'en fou... Les relations amoureuses! Une perte de temps incroyable! Pourquoi crois-tu que Kakashi sois si fort? Il n'a jamais eu de relation amoureuse durable! Voilà ce que doit être un shinobi, un être seul! C'est ainsi que l'on devient fort.

Jamais au grand jamais, Kuneko aurait pu imaginer que la personne qu'elle admirait le plus pouvait avoir remuer des pensées aussi noires...

Et en un murmure, a peine inaudible...

-Tu te trompe...

Neji regardait le plancher, l'air triste mais animer d'une certaine agrssivitée.

-Peut-être... Mais se n'est pas toi qui me montrera la véritée.

La réalité la frappa comme 10 claques simultanées au visage; Son senseï ne voulait pas d'elle? Pas de Suho? Pas de Miho? Impossible... Il était attaché a eux, prennais soin d'eux, sans les dorloter. Il s'inquiétait pour eux, lors de leurs examens, missions périlleuses... Ce garçon ne pouvait pas être l'adolescent que son Senseï avait été...

-OUI! TU TE TROMPE!!!!! Et moi! Je te montrerai que TU te TROMPE!

Et elle partit en courant, en pijama, en pantoufles, toute dépeignée. Mais, elle s'en foutait... Elle voulait un endroit, où elle serait seule, pour pouvoir verser ses larmes.

Par contre, Neji n'avait pas chercher d'endroit pour pleurer... La cuisine avait fait son affaire. Encore assit a la table basse, les mains posées sur la table, il s'était levé, avait débarassé la table. Quand il eu fini, il fut incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et elles coulèrent sur ses joues, dans son cou... Encore debout devant le lavabo, il ouvrit le robinet, attendit que l'eau soit glacée et mis sa tête dessous... Pourquoi? Pourquoi était-il aussi idiot? Il le savait pourtant, que, être seul veut dire être fort mais, triste et même, devenir méchant, innaprochable... Il était en train de le devenir, petit a petit... '' Les filles pourrait te courir après si tu n'étais pas aussi renfermer...'' Cette phrase résonnait dans ça tête, a vouloir la faire exploser. Pourquoi?!?!

Kuneko avait trouver un endroit pour pleurer mais, pas assez loin du Byakugan! Neji, après sa mini crise de larmes (heh ho! Ses glandes de larmes, sa fait longtemps que elles on pas servies! Imaginez une surproduction...) il était sortit, décider a aller parler a Kuneko. Il s'excuserait...

Pour la retrouver plus facilement, il regarda les environs a l'aide de son byuakugan. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la jeune fille, agenouillée aupres d'un arbre, dans la forêt. Soudain, elle se leva, toute raide. Le visage rouge de... Frustration?

Elle donnait maintenant des coups de pieds sur l'écorce de l'arbre, en criant quelque chose... De toute évidence, elle était en (comme on dit au québec) en calice de criss, prête a défoncer un char... Pour les français, sa veut dire prête a tuer quelqu'un dans d'atroces soufrances.

Bref, elle était fachée...

Mais... Qu'est-ce que qui coulait sur ses joues? Elle pleurait! Pleurait comme 10! 20! 30!

Et a mesure quelle frappait, elle pleurait encore plus. Et quand elle pleurait plus, elle frappait encore plus fort... Les coups de points fusaient, les coups de pieds semblaient toujours plus forts a chaque fois! Les jointures en sang, elle s'écroula a terre, en gémissant...Pourquoi?

Zi eeeendeuh du chapter!

Revieeeew! Wow! J'me sens inspirée la! C'est le Seigneur des anneaux qui donne cette adrénaline littéraire la ou ben Kagrra? Ayoye! Let's go! Chap 8 a soir!!!!!! (pas sure... promesse en l'air! Il est 23h27......heheh, je travaille demain, a 10h ...muarf! Sa sera pas bo a voir! Review Review!!! !


End file.
